thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Masque
"Do I... know you?" Masque will be a Player for Week 16 of The Reaper's Game. They found themselves in the bus stations of Shibuya with no recollection of their past. The most important thing to them right now is connecting with as many people as possible and getting to know them finding something or someone worth winning the Game for. Through others, they seek the truth about themselves and may end up adapting some prominent personality traits like a social chameleon. Appearance Masque has white hair and light-purple eyes. They cover up the majority of their body, favor shrouded-style clothing, and wear facial masks that don't obscure their eyes. They don a easily-removable lower face bandanna while actively participating in a Week. It's usually a dark cool color (Blue/Purple/Dark Magenta) with a white X on it, but the design can change in intense or comical situations. They are completely colorblind and see only in shades of gray. Personality Initially they were very impressionable and liable to reach out to anyone for a connection or memory, but now they are slightly wary of putting their trust in anyone on the first meeting. They do their best not to be an annoyance or a burden, but are quick to trust after a good first meeting. They’re prone to sudden fainting spells and have a weak constitution, worsened when in stressful and scary situations (it's slowly getting bearable once they're on an actual d i e t...). Masque also tends to overthink and is often unable to make decisions, traits that manifest as pausing often or stuttering when speaking. They've gotten better at thinking for themself the more people they've met in Shibuya, though a lot of the conclusions they arrive at are over-exaggerated fears. Since they don't sleep besides whatever unconscious time they get while involuntarily passed out, they wander the city at night and have a good mental map of where they're going because of it. They sparingly take naps at Ribbonshades after meeting Carel if Arita's already there. They heavily rely on Kagami's gifted weapon for their Psyche, which manifests as a small white bird. Masque encountered more difficulty using it effectively after Isa's gift of an elaborate golden bird charm. They can extend the power to origami animals they craft themselves, however it is exhausting and barely effective at best out of the Noise plane. History Pre-Game A young amnesiac teen who arrived in Shibuya June 4th, 2019. They say they fell asleep on a train and got off at the wrong station, and have no recollection of anything beyond a foggy memory of breakfast. Their only clue to the past is a single group photo saved on their phone: A group of 3 people and themself, however any salient features of the others are overexposed into nonrecognition. They feel a strong sense of yearning when looking at the picture long enough. They feel a much stronger yearning with Arita and others they like that the photo is not much more than a lingering thought. Their favorite haunts are Ribbonshades and a small abandoned park near the end of Cat Street where they like to hone their Psyche. Week 16 Day 0 They worked with Arita and Minako to clear a wall. They had a small sing-a-long jam session with Masato, Duane, and Maximillian. They're impressed with how quickly Murakumo's Drones appeared to completely transform the Towa Records area, and UGerEats's services. However due to the Officer in charge battering the hell out of two fellow Players (Takuto and Rayn), as well as the violent opening broadcast, Tutorial Day has left them very distrustful of Reapers in general. Kagami-sensei and the (unknown status) Tatsuya-san's trust thresholds remain unchanged. I don't think they really care about Players. This is just a job to them, after all. Day 1 Under a little pressure from Tsumugi, they finally Pacted with Arita. It was a ceremony without any fanfare whatsoever, and they hope the awkwardness gives way to a much better partnership. They met Minako Mori and hit it off, to the point they sketched him as a gift. Mori-san voiced the sentiment that the Game is rigged, and while Masque hopes there are actually rules being upheld, deep down inside, they agree. It really does favor the strong. I can't hide in people's shadows for much longer, can I? Day 2 -Not yet happened- Day 3 -Not yet happened- Day 4 -Not yet happened- Day 5 -Not yet happened- Day 6 -Not yet happened- Day 7 -Not yet happened- Relationships Shigemi (Zom) (Pre-Week 16) A tough-looking red-themed girl who happened to pick up Masque when they first fainted and set them on a bench nearby instead of leaving them on the ground. Quite brusque, but Masque thinks she is secretly kind not to leave a helpless person alone. Arita (Pip) .(Pre-Week 16) Another tough girl who also extended a helping hand when Masque passed out once more, as well as defended them from a pile of Sprogs masquerading as a Neoclassical Drake. Masque tries to be a listening ear to learn more about Arita's siblings and dreams of becoming a fashion designer but worry they're more of a hindrance than a welcome presence. Arita's been knocked down a peg on the trust scale after she denied any connection to Masque, but that doesn't stop them from wanting to be friends with her since they know it was more of an accident. They've received a fabric flower from her at a later ramen not!date, in return, Masque tries to collect discarded clothing in the wee hours of the city for Arita. After some more interactions, she's rekindled Masque's trust to the point that they willingly nap around her, which is a humongous deal for them. trait, but they feel a great deal for her. Uso (Myrrh) (Pre-Week 16) A Reaper who hides far more than Masque expected, but was very helpful in explaining the Game to Masque. They're inwardly scared of Uso's violent tendencies and her favoring of utter eradication of Players but has faith in her to not attack without provocation. Masque has made it a goal to match Uso in strength and have a personal fight with her so Uso can properly experience pain she so joyously inflicts on others. Uso also brought up an interesting concept of worshiping a trash god in order to increase their affinity for causing... accidents as a psych. Masque has picked up the habit of dropping poems and other hand-written letters into garbage cans to let the (possible) gods of trash know they are loved and appreciated. Kagami Tsurugi (Tori) (Pre-Week 16) A Reaper who hides weapons. Impresses and scares Masque in nearly equal measure. She's quite polite and formal, and Masque adopted her habit of addressing everyone with honorifics. Kagami's given them hope and motivation in continuing to pursue friendships with strangers despite Arita's initial rejection. 9/10 Psych explanations. 10/10 hair ruffles. Kagami slipped a plastic dagger into Masque's pocket during one of their fainting spells. She impressed Masque during a training bout with the new weapon enough that they've upgraded her to -sama -sensei status. 9/10 teacher. 10/10 hair ruffles. They have a high amount of admiration and respect for the Reaper, and are always happy to see her. Kagami-sensei! Kagami-sensei! I missed you! Takuto (Cin) (Pre-Week 16) Another Player with great posability skills. Works for Kafu. Seems easygoing. His name is misspelled in Masque's phone as "Takito." Objectively, Masque thinks he's got a good starting point on coffee in spite of their body's vehement rejection of anything caffeinated. They've also got a new respect for the guy for picking up the ropes of Kafu's cafe so quickly after barely managing a couple customers along with Emery and Tatsuya. Kafu (Lolly) (Pre-Week 16) The owner of a music cafe Masque mistook for a Domino's. They forgot to ask his name, so they call him Coffee Man. He's quite skillful at addressing his customer's needs and has an impressive array of supplements and coffee additives, even if Masque has no clue what they're all for. Tatsuya (Echo) (Pre-Week 16) What a cheerful bloke! A little directionally challenged! But overall a swell dude! He runs a Fly High Swim Deep, and Masque hopes to visit regularly and see the quirky guy in his own element. They're only 40% sure if he's a Player or not They're 90% sure he's a Reaper, but haven't seen the need to point it out. They are secretly jealous of how optimistic he is in any situation. 10/10 Soups and Good Advice. has somewhat adopted his cheery demeanor, but only in safe areas and around people they know. Emery (Pip) A pretty cool skateboarding Reaper. Masque is grateful for her quickly dispersing any question about being a threat, and for coming to their aid during the impromptu cafe takeover. She seems like the big sister-type. Neat. Hazure (Xan) A seemingly vulgar man. His code of conduct frustrates Masque. If Masque were allowed to swear, they'd likely use it to describe this man. Chihiro (Nessa) (Pre-Week 16) They served her a cruddy Americano with a bunch of marshmallows. They haven't picked up her name yet but think she's rather quirky too. Fusses with gear and machines and likes shiny things. She has asked to be called Chi-chan. Masque thinks she's cute. Maybe she's actually a crow? Charles (Nico) (Pre-Week 16) A quiet-spoken Reaper they met after training with Kagami. He seems to dislike being touched, and is definitely not as scary as Masque thought he was at first impression. They fear his power to manipulate shadows but that was partially alleviated with how helpful it was at cleaning up Fly High, Swim Low and in caring for Rayn after Masque ran the Player over with a wagon. They also find his knack for cosplay an interesting habit. Overall? Decent amount of respect. Masato (Sean) (Pre-Week 16) A funny guy who seems to get along with Tatsuya and likes ramen. He seems lonely somehow... Rayn (Hope) (Pre-Week 16) Rayn came off as a very cold, intimidating boy on their first meeting. However, Masque found the courage to make the first move when they thought he was going to harm an unconscious Arita. That same night, they also ran him over with a wagon before watching Charles treat his injuries, overall returning their fear of him back to a neutral point. They'd probably do it again, especially with how rude the boy is to everyone. They've given him a 100% sincere apology as well as a small foil butterfly after asking about his sister, Mistle. They feel a little deja vu around him now, especially compared with their early encounters with Arita. mimics his stubbornness to a small degree. ...Maybe he's not a total dick after all? Jean (Nico) (Pre-Week 16) A well-informed Reaper. He seems to be in charge of everything, but Masque doesn't know Jean nor the Game well-enough to criticize the necessity of death. They also don't understand why Arita fears him so, and took his gift of 2 keypins to Ribbonshades as a much-needed vote of confidence. They like his cheesesticks. Gods, do they like his cheesesticks. Isaac (Sleep) (Pre-Week 16) A foreign Reaper who goes by "Isa" and seems well-traveled. They gifted Masque with a lucky golden bird charm, slapped a decal on a bookshop for Masque, and later convinced Masque to climb 104 (a half-successful venture). They later tried on swimwear together. Masque is touched by their concern and attention and thinks rather highly of them, with a slight 'same mask!' vibe kinship. They're a smidge uncomfortable with Isaac, since they appear to like asking Masque the deep questions that they're not ready to face. They're under a panda icon in Masque's contacts and exchanged numbers. Tsumugi (Lolly) (Pre-Week 16) A headstrong Reaper with a strong conviction to command and conquer. They seem like a handful. Masque would put money down on Tsumugi taking a literal bite out of them and would probably run if they were ever encountered the other alone. They're listed under "Your Future Lord" in Masque's contacts and exchanged numbers. Duane (Tori) (Pre-Week 16) A nice boy with a wonderful talent for singing. To date, the only person who's managed to make Masque blush. He is listed as "Duane The Music Man ��" and exchanged numbers. Trivia *Their name originally stemmed from a garbled abbreviation for 'Massacre,' if they end up involved with Taipo and Taipo's San Francisco crew. Not established as canon. (Disproved, no sad backstory for this kid!) *Masque took this name themselves when someone called them "Mask" from across the street right after they got off the bus they fell asleep / possibly died on. That's when the truck passed through them when they crossed at a red-light and they figured out that they're dead. *After figuring out that their body doesn't need the usual sleep/food routines, they try to take full advantage by crashing at Internet cafes to research themselves. Their normally frail constitution doesn't let them get too far with it though. *Their stomach cannot handle stimulants, concentrated sugar, or strongly-seasoned foods. They'll either cough it right back out if they're alone, or will stomach it with (hilariously?) harmful results if it's a gifted food item. They'd rather die than complain if they accept the offer in the first place. *They really don't mind which pronouns others use to refer to them. He/Her/They, all good in the hood. *Loves cheese! (Discovered!) And lowkey cashew and macadamia nuts. (Undiscovered!) *Loves small birds! (Undiscovered) *They're a fan of Uso's pet rabbit noise, Lapis. Also cats! *Loves old musty places! (They're full of old memories. Also due to the below...) *They are photophobic. (Undiagnosed. They themselves don't know about it, and probably won't ever since it's not terribly debilitating in comparison with their already below-average health.) *Once you reach their 5th level of social link, they'll get touch-cravy-gravy. This may or may not be a good thing, depends how much you like a bag of warm mashed potatoes with chicken bones mixed in hugging you. Gallery Masque_46996-edit.png|Picrew 46996 (Editted for bandanna) Masque-no-mask.png Masque4.png Masque_8109.png|Picrew 8109 (Masculine) Masque_Old_19138.png|Picrew 19138 (Masculine) Masque_9889.png|Picrew 9889 Ribbonshades_Map.png|Map of Ribbonshades for Week 16 Category:Week 16 Category:Players